My Fatal Flaw
by iwishiwaspercyjackson
Summary: Annabeth falls in battle. Will Percys fatal flaw kill him? Please read first fan-fic. Review Review Review! Disclaimer: I dont own percy jackson or anyone in this story. so far
1. Chapter 1

Will Sanders

3/2/10

My Fatal Flaw

Summary: Annabeth falls in battle. Will Percy's fatal flaw kill him?

As soon as she fell to the ground, helpless to defend herself with an arrow in her stomach, my world stopped. The image kept replaying in my hyperactive brain, Annabeth slowly tumbling to the ground, pain spreading across her features, and I forgot about everything. I no longer cared that Olympus was about to fall and that I had to defeat Kronos. All I wanted to do was to help Annabeth. Suddenly the battle returned to full ferocity and once again the sounds of war attacked my ears, but I ignored them and listened intently for her voice.

"Percy!" "Percy!" The voice was gradually getting softer and softer; her musical voice was fading. I was terrified that I would lose her. From past experience, I knew that I couldn't last with out her. A roar of rage grew in my ears and I slashed and hacked through the horde of monsters, killing ten or more with every swift stroke of my sword. With a cry of anguish, I leaped into the air and cleaved a giant clean in half before landing with a thump behind three Hermes boy, frozen in place, memorized by an Empousa's beauty. I barged through the boys, breaking them out of their trance, before shoving my sword between the ribs of the monster. Remembering my urgent task, I quickly ripped out Riptide and sprinted in the direction of her now nearly inaudible voice. As I ran I stepped into a lull in the battle and I saw a shaggy black minotaur running, wait, screw that, lumbering towards a prone figure on the ground with blood spreading on the ground under her. I knew I couldn't reach her in time and as if on cue the Minotaur slowly turned its head, still running towards Annabeth, its glowing red eyes making the message clear that this was revenge. I felt tears pricking at the back of my eyes. After all the quests and monsters we faced, a stupid, freaking Minotaur was going to… "Not today." I growled. "Not ever!"

I concentrated on clear blue water, powerful and dangerous. After a few seconds I felt a surge of power flow through my body and a gentle breeze brush across my cheek. Annabeth's soft whimper filled my ears but I was concentrating to hard to notice. I looked up and realized that Riptide was coated in crackling blue energy. I focused on the Minotaur and with an inhuman howl of desperation I hurled the sword. The sword whirled past everyone, just missing an Athena fighter, a glowing instrument of destruction. I kept running, hoping, praying. The Minotaur was still making its way towards Annabeth, blissfully unaware of its imminent doom (I hope). At the last second, the Minotaur looked up in time to see a sword that had killed it once already, bury itself in his furry neck. As I watched the beast crumble and blow away with the wind and I continued my frenzied race towards Annabeth, covering the last 100 yards in 10 seconds. I knelt down beside her and looked at her. Her face was streaked with dirt and blood and her normally calm, intelligent gray eyes were clouded with pain and desperation. She looked at me and she broke out into a shaky smile. She softly whispered, "I knew you'd come seaweed brain, you always do."

I blinked back hot tears. Hold on, why was I crying? She isn't dead yet, I told myself firmly. We can still make it. I looked towards the harbor and felt the familiar tug in my stomach. I gazed up at the sky, wondering if I was capable of doing this. I saw two thin streams of water flowing through the air towards us and I knew that I had succeeded. The water formed a dome around us and with one final burst of energy I froze the water around us. A mini-war raged inside my head. Use your powers to heal her now! She might not make it to Olympus! Another more logical voice spoke inside my head saying, if you use your powers now you'll barely be able to make it back to Olympus anyway. Of course, me being the seaweed brain I am, I chose number uno. I gently lifted her armor up and looked under and gave an involuntary shudder. The wound was way, way worse then I thought. It was a jagged hole in the middle of her navel, blood flowing freely from the hole. The arrow was still sticking out of the wound. I slowly eased her out of her armor then cautiously lifted her Camp Half-Blood shirt over her head. I looked down at her smooth, tan skin in contrast to the horrible hole in her stomach. I started to lower my hand, but Annabeth spoke first.

"What are you doing?" She asked, her confusion evident by the lines on her sweaty brow.

"Healing you," I said soothingly.

She looked up at me and relaxed before mumbling, seemingly to herself, "I trust you and… and…"

I watched her expectantly, waiting for her to finish but I realized she had fainted. When my right hand gently touched down on her stomach she twitched and smiled to herself before murmuring something intelligible. With my right hand on her stomach I placed my other hand on the shaft of the arrow. Before I could have second thoughts I jerked the arrow as hard as I could and she screamed. I felt really nervous now, maybe I should have left this to Chiron, I thought. After this thought I realized with a jolt that Chiron might be dead. I gently wiggled the arrow until it came out with the sound of a suction cup. Believe me, I almost puked when I heard it so you're not alone. Then, with the last of my nearly depleted strength I used the ice around me to heal the rest of her wound. I was suddenly conscience of how smooth and supple her warm skin was. With a contented smile I leaned down and gently brushed my lips against her forehead. I suddenly felt embarrassed and tried to stand up, giving myself a nasty bruise on the head. Once again I knelt down beside her and picked her up. With a cry the dome around us shattered and I stood up, blinded by the sunlight. I slowly started to turn around, surprised by the silence. As I turned around I caught sight of something that made me catch my breath. Luke, I mean Kronos, stood a few feet in front of me sneering coldly, his white scar stretched tight. He slowly lifted up his bow and said "Turn around."


	2. Chapter 2

Previously in chapter one: Luke, I mean Kronos stood a few feet in front of me sneering coldly, his white scar stretched tight. He slowly lifted up his and said, "Turn around."

I slowly turned around, my heart practically smashing a hole through my chest. I heard Luke talking but his cruel voice no longer registered. I felt Annabeths' warmth against me and I gazed down upon her sleeping face. I watched her chest rise and fall, and I felt my conscience scolding me. Um, Athena's daughter, right! Get with the program man! I knew the voice was right but I didn't care. I looked at her beautiful, innocent face and I felt a lump form in my throat. I was not going to let her be hurt…

"Aren't you listening? My army has obliterated your pitiful, ah, shall we say, group? A couple decent fighters are holding out, but not for long. I will be waiting Perseus Jackson."

What now? I thought. Suddenly the burden left my arms. Cold fury in grew in my heart and I slowly looked down, hardly daring to confirm my suspicions. I spun around quickly, swiftly uncapping Riptide in one fluid motion. Luke just stood there, making no move to defend himself as I glanced around and saw Annabeth lying on the ground behind him, still in a deep sleep. I yelled in frustration and Luke smirked slightly, watching my pain. Hopelessness engulfed me and a reckless rage filled me. I felt all the anger I had felt for Luke pour out of me.

"You stupid, lying sonofabitch! She loved you! Loved you! Loved you…

Tears were falling now. For Annabeth, for Camp Half-Blood, and all of my murdered friends. I refused to cry for myself. Self-pity clouds the mind. Oops, I had an Annabeth moment again. That has been happening more lately. I stood there, waiting for the axe to fall. I stared intently at him, hoping that he could feel the loathing radiating off me. A flash of blue caught my eye and I jumped. His eyes were blue and filled with agony. He slowly reached out his arm, as if he had forgotten how to use it. I uncertainly stretched out my arm, but Luke's suddenly snapped back to his side, like an annoying twitch. The hateful gold eyes returned and Kronos looked annoyed. He muttered softly to himself.

"So close, so close." Then, in his normal cold, gravelly voice he chuckled to himself.

"Such primitive insults, foolish boy."

I charged forwards, screaming all the way, but Kronos simply snapped his fingers, and I was stuck. He leisurely strolled over to me and slowly unsheathed his scythe, admiring it in the afternoon light. He raised it and I cringed in slow-mo, imagining the terrible pain that was sure to follow. To my surprise, he brought down the butt of his scythe on the top of my head and vicious pain enveloped my senses yet again before a comforting blackness surrounded me.


	3. Author's Note

Author's Note: Sorry it may take a couple more days to update because I have a lot of schoolwork and a friend of mine just died. So, yeh. Give me a couple extra days.


	4. Chapter 4

My Fatal Flaw Chapter 3

The first thing I thought was "Oh DAMN!!" My head hurt like Annabeth had just explained something about a structural support to me. I sat up straight and surveyed my surroundings. I had no idea how long I'd been out. The sky was a calming midnight blue, and the stars twinkled comfortingly. A brisk wind swirled around me, stirring up last falls leaves. The only thing missing from the beautiful summer night was peace. There was blood pooled to my left and several human teeth near my leg. The moans of the wounded penetrated the quiet of the night. As I absorbed the sight of the carnage grief and anger spread like fire through me. I felt a sharp pain in my hand and I looked down to see my hands clenched tightly around a glowing arrow that slowly pulsated a golden light. I quickly dropped the arrow and studied it. I couldn't remember why I had it and I slipped it in my pocket. I stood up unsteadily and concentrated on putting one foot after an other. I staggered to the side and fell against a tree. I began to chuckled insanely to myself. The great prophecy boy reduced to this! I eventually was able push myself back up and I tottered off into the night.

I pushed through the leaves and branches of central park, my arms scratched red and raw from the many thorns. Every ten minuets of walking I would see a battered looking wood nymph tending to the wounded, but they were too busy to notice me. I stumbled along, determined to make it to Olympus before dawn. Just as I was wondering how much farther it could be when I managed to trip myself over a root and fall flat on my face. I began to pull myself back to my feet but a pair of strong but delicate hands pulled me up. I whipped out Riptide, only to see the familiar face of Juniper.

"Looking for Olympus?" She asked, smiling.

'Um… That would be great." I muttered. She looked at me uncertainly, and then pressed forward. I struggled to keep up, but she fell back and gently guided me through the last thicket of trees. The Empire State building rose majestically before me, the early morning light reflecting off its many windows. Juniper and I continued to walk towards Olympus, but suddenly she stopped.

"What?" I asked, concerned.

"I…I…must return to tend for the wounded." She stammered, averting her green eyes. She started to fade back into the woods, but quickly snapped back into sharp reality, unable to contain herself. She started to open her mouth, but then closed it again. I immediately realized what she was thinking.

"I…don't really know, Juniper. He's a tough satyr. I bet he made it." My lame excuses didn't seem to satisfy her, but I thought of a good one.

"I bet the blessing of Pan protected him." She brightened up a little at that, but still looked uneasy.

"I'll keep you posted, okay?"

She seemed to regain a little composure and waved goodbye before finally slipping back into Central Park. I sighed heavily, thinking of the pain caused by Kronos and Luke. Gods, I don't care what Annabeth and Hermes think, I'm gonna kill him. When ever Annabeth talks about Luke I get this terrible feeling in my chest, a burning anger, roaring to get out. I have a feeling that when it gets out… How can she still care about him after… after… all that?


End file.
